Choose your Destination
by sabryna90
Summary: Bella and Jake if know a all lifetime, in their teens start dating but a serious accident kills Jake leaving Bella heartbroken. What happens when Jake returns to show Bella what the future holds for her ?


I do not own Twilight or any of its characters

I wanted first of all ask apologize for any spelling mistakes, forgive me, but English is not my native language. This is also my first attempt at writing, hope you like

_**Bella and Jake have grown inseparable and when arrive in teens they begin dating ... but one year after, a tragic accident killed Jake leaving Bella heartbroken.**____**That's when Jake begins to show Bella what fate has for her**_

It was dark and cold, she could not remember how she came to this place. His last _memory, she lay on her bed with blankets wrapped around her. She was still in_ pajamas.

Whatever it where that she was, is irregular and was now very uncomfortable, but when she tried to get up, she felt something pulling her back down. The room lights up and a man is back at it.

She's not afraid because she has a huge sense of familiarity. She holds on deep breathing, she took him an extra minute as he turns to face her. She laid her eyes on him. He looked the same as the last time she saw him, despite having been for one year.

"I'm dead?"

"Just inside, and that's why I'm here."

"I do not understand, am I dreaming?"

"You're unconscious, but you're not dreaming. All you see is real."

"Can I touch you?"

"You could try." She raises her hand to her face, a tear escapes lonely eyes as her fingers go straight through in the boy that now is transparent.

"Please do not cry. I hate it when you cry."

"I've missed you so much."

"I miss you dear, but I promise to fix things."

"What do you mean with fix the things ? I do not understand."

"If I do not, you will leave the best thing that could happen to you pass"

"But if I die, I'll be with you."

"But you not was meant to be with me, you never were."

"This is not true, I loved you!"

"I loved you too Bells, but you were never really mine."

"Jake, I do not understand!"

"You will."

Bella kept looking at those brown eyes so familiar that we always brought so much comfort and love without understanding how he was here with her and because he wanted to show her that she had a future without him.

"How long we have together?"

"Bells, I do not think you understand. I'm here to help you find the love of your life."

"How are you supposed to do this? You know what my future will be?"

"The only thing I'm allowed to tell you is to be respected and loved. He is a boy who study with you and you even have some classes together. Someone you work with."

"How is that possible?"

"I did a good deed and that is what is my reward, look I wanted to make sure that you would be happy. Bells Are there rules to this, you must go along with whatever happens, no doubt. If you need me, all you have to do is close your eyes and whisper my name. I'll be there to answer any questions that I can for you. "

"Good, because I have a lot of questions."

"Now there is a long time. You will wake up soon and you will experience ten years in the future, with three men who now studying with you and that of somehow do part of his life. In the end, the choice is yours, so take all the good or bad feelings. Remember you need me ... "

"I know I close my eyes and whispers his name. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, Wake up."

His eyes open as the words echo in your mind. His alarm clock is buzzing loudly as she wakes up in his own bed. She rolls over and turns off the annoying noise. Pulling the comforter over her, she rubs the sleep out of your eyes.

"It must have been just a dream." he thought.

His room looked the same, if he was the future that she is still living with Charles? She crossed the hall to the bathroom and once inside, she turned the hot water on and began undressing. However, when she began to enter the shower, she had a glimpse of something in the mirror that made her take a second look. Her hair was the same color, but the length was different. She seemed a little older. She remembered what Jake had said about her waking up in the future. She must still be dreaming, right? It really was not sure. Everything seemed so real to her. . A loud bang on the door made her jump

"Bells hurry or you'll be late," cried Charles.

Bella falls in the shower and get ready for a day of surprises, a day of future possibilities that she could not wait to find out.


End file.
